


thanks baby

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: auston scores a hat trick and mitch rewards him.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	thanks baby

**Author's Note:**

> last night was a lot and marnthews was alive and well.   
title comes from this gif, where i'm pretty sure auston says "thanks baby" https://twitter.com/mapleleafs/status/1217279390599602177?s=21
> 
> unbeta'd.

Auston was buzzing the whole way home, the adrenaline not yet subsided from the game. He finally got another hat trick, and while the most important thing was that they got the win, it was hard not to feel good about it. 

Mitch is driving them home, his fingers tapping on the steering in tune to the music coming out of the speakers. The city blurs by them as they drive, the bright lights blurring everything together. 

They make it home and up to Mitch’s condo, Auston still buzzing with energy. He wanders into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge. He uncaps and chugs half of it in one gulp. He sets it down on the counter, not caring to finish the rest.

Auston feels hands wrap around his waist and Mitch pressing himself along his back. His lips gently kiss Auston’s neck. 

“You were so good tonight,” Mitch says between kisses. 

Auston smiles and spins around to face Mitch, “We were so good,” He says and places his hands on Mitch’s hips, “I don’t get those first two without you,” 

Mitch smiles and reaches up to kiss Auston. The kiss is slow and gentle at first and then Mitch is pushing against Auston, trying to force his back to the fridge. Auston has a height and weight advantage over Mitch, but he lets him have this. 

Mitch’s tongue licks into Auston’s mouth and his hands untuck Auston’s dress shirt, his hands moving up and down his torso. 

Mitch pulls away, breathless, “Gonna make you come three times, Matty, this is a big accomplishment,” 

“Fuck, Mitchy, I don’t know if I can,” Auston says and throws his head back. 

“Yes you can,” Mitch responds, trailing his lips down Auston’s neck. 

Mitch moves his hands down Auston’s body and begins undoing his dress pants. He lets them fall to the ground and sinks to his knees in one smooth motion. Mitch mouths over Auston’s half-hard dick through the cotton of his underwear. 

“Stop teasing, baby,” Auston says and brings his hand down to Mitch’s hair. 

Mitch looks up at Auston and smirks, before sliding Auston’s underwear down, revealing his dick. Mitch gets his mouth on Auston, tongue swirling around the head. 

Auston moans at the feeling, his hands tightening in Mitch’s hair. Auston feels Mitch slowly sink lower, the suction of Mitch’s mouth causing his dick to harden fully. 

Mitch keeps his pace slow, his mouth moving slowly up and down the shaft. He pauses at the head, sucking lightly while his hand strokes the rest of Auston’s cock. 

“Love seeing you like this Mitchy,” Auston moans, “You love having my cock in your mouth, hmm?” 

Mitch moans around Auston dick as he speeds up the pace of his mouth. Spit starts leaking out of Mitch’s mouth, dripping down Auston’s cock and onto his balls. 

Mitch pops off of Auston’s dick and takes a deep breath. His hand continues stroking Auston, spreading the wetness up and down his hard cock. Mitch lowers his head and mouths at Auston’s balls and lightly sucking. 

“Mitchy, fuck, I’m getting close,” Auston moans and throws his head back. 

“Good,” Mitch says and places Auston’s dick back in his mouth. 

Mitch picks up the pace, his head bobbing up and down the length of Auston’s dick. Mitch slides all the way down, the tip of Auston’s cock touching the back of his throat. Auston feels Mitch swallow around his dick. Auston feels the familiar pull in his abdomen, his hands gripping Mitch’s hair harder. 

“Oh fuck baby, I’m gonna come,” Auston says as a warning. 

Mitch keeps his mouth on Auston, his dick still deep in Mitch’s throat. 

Auston gasps as his orgasm hits, his hands pulling Mitch’s hair as he comes down Mitch’s throat. 

Mitch keeps his mouth on Auston and works him through his orgasm, moving up and down the shaft slowly until he’s swallowed the last of Auston’s come. 

Mitch stands up, a smirk on his lips, “That’s one,” he says before kissing Auston. 

Auston’s smirking as their lips move against each other, his hands on Mitch’s ass. Mitch is grinding up against him, his hard dick pushing against Auston’s thigh. 

“Let’s go finish in bed,” Mitch whispers and begins moving towards the bedroom.

Auston admires Mitch’s ass as he steps out of his pants and follows him to their bedroom. 

When Auston walks in Mitch is almost undressed, only his underwear remaining. Auston walks over to him and gently grabs his cheeks and moves Mitch’s face forward so their lips can meet. Mitch starts unbuttoning Auston’s shirt and slides it off his shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the ground. 

Mitch pulls away and his eyes roam over Auston’s naked body. Auston’s still soft and it might take him a bit to get hard again, but the way Mitch is looking at him will certainly help, Auston thinks to himself. 

“What are you gonna do now Mitchy?” Auston asks.

“Gonna eat you out,” Mitch says with a smirk, “Make you come with my tongue,” 

Auston moans at that, knows how good Mitch can take him apart with nothing but his mouth. 

Auston moves to the bed and gets on his knees. He grabs a pillow and holds it while he rests his head down, looking behind at Mitch climbing on the bed. 

“Love your ass Matty,” Mitch says as he places his hands on Auston’s cheeks and spreads them apart. 

Auston always feels so exposed when they do this, but he loves it. He loves feeling the wetness from Mitch’s mouth and his tongue opening him up. 

“Stop teasing Mitchy,” Auston whines. 

“Such a brat,” Mitch says, “I shouldn’t even be doing this,” 

“You love it,” Auston says with a smirk.

“I do,” Mitch says before diving in and getting to work. 

Auston feels Mitch lick against his hole and moans at the feeling. His dick twitches in interest and he gives himself a couple of strokes, feeling the blood beginning to rush to his cock. 

Mitch continues licking at his ass, getting the area wet. He sticks out his tongue and presses it gently against Auston’s hole. 

“Oh fuck, Mitchy,” Auston moans breathlessly. 

Mitch continues prodding his tongue against Auston’s hole and Auston feels himself opening up, Mitch’s tongue getting deeper every time. 

Mitch reaches his hand between Auston’s legs and grabs his dick. He begins stroking with a loose grip. It’s dry and a little rough, but Auston doesn’t care, the friction feels so good and he can feel himself getting hard again. 

Mitch is fucking his tongue into Auston now and his strokes have sped up on Auston’s dick. He thumbs at the slit and spreads the pre-come around on Auston’s cock. 

“Fuck, baby, that’s so good,” Auston moans, “You’re gonna make me come again,”

Mitch just speeds up his hand and continues licking into Auston’s hole.

Auston feels his orgasm hit, coming all over Mitch’s hand and pushing his ass back into Mitch’s face. Mitch strokes him through it and continues licking into his ass. 

Auston’s orgasm fades and he whines from the overstimulation, Mitch’s mouth still working him open. 

“Mitchy, stop, that’s too much,” Auston says and hears how wrecked his voice sounds. 

Mitch halts his licks and Auston feels his knees give out. He drops down onto the bed and rolls over onto his back. Mitch climbs up and straddles Auston, leaning down to kiss him. 

Auston moves his hands up Mitch’s legs and to his ass. He feels Mitch’s hard dick against his stomach, a wet spot leaking through his underwear. 

Auston moves his hand to Mitch’s dick and slowly strokes him. Mitch moans against his lips and grinds his hips, trying to get more from Auston. 

“Want you to fuck me, Matty,” Mitch moans against Auston’s mouth. 

“Yeah baby, I got you,” Auston whispers. 

Mitch clambers off of Auston, quickly shedding his underwear and throwing them somewhere on the floor. Auston reaches in the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube. He slides down the bed until he’s level with Mitch’s ass. 

Mitch is on his back, his legs spread wide for Auston. 

“Fuck baby, you look so good,” Auston says and squeezes lube on his fingers. 

Auston inserts one finger into Mitch, slowly sliding in. It’s tight around his finger and Mitch moans as Auston slowly begins sliding in and out. 

“Another,” Mitch moans. 

Auston just smiles and slides in a second finger as he picks up the pace. He can feel Mitch’s hole opening up around his fingers and Auston imagines how good it’s gonna feel around his dick. 

“Doing so well baby,” Auston says. 

“One more,” Mitch responds. 

Auston obliges and adds a third finger, fucking harder into Mitch with his hand.

“Fuck me Matty,” Mitch moans as he throws his head back on the bed, “Need you in me,” 

Auston’s hard again, the feeling of Mitch around his fingers and his moans having gone straight to his dick. He dribbles some lube over his cock and lines himself up with Mitch. 

Auston presses at Mitch’s hole and slowly slides in. Auston moans as he feels the tightness around his dick. Mitch’s hole slowly opens up more until Auston bottoms out, his hips flush with Mitch’s skin. 

“Fuck, Auston,” Mitch moans. 

Auston stays still, waiting for Mitch to tell him it’s ok to move. He leans down and gently kisses Mitch, just their lips moving slowly in sync. Auston grabs Mitch’s leg and lifts it up so it’s over his shoulder, changing the angle. 

“Move,” Mitch gets out, sounding breathless. 

Auston slowly pulls his hips back and thrusts back in. He starts up a slow rhythm, his cock steadily moving in and out of Mitch. 

“Oh baby, you feel so good,” Auston says as his thrusts get faster, “Your ass is gonna make me come again,” 

Mitch moans in response, his hands tightening in the bed sheets. 

Auston’s fucking into Mitch fast, chasing his release for the third time that night.

“Matty, I’m so close,” Mitch says. 

“I got you,” Auston and says and grabs Mitch’s dick in his hand. 

Auston strokes him, his hand moving in time with his thrusts. 

Auston feels Mitch clench around his cock and then he’s spilling over Auston’s hand, Mitch’s come dribbling onto his skin. 

Auston fucks him through it and feels himself getting close, the tightness of Mitch’s ass almost too much.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Auston says as he comes for the third time that night. 

Auston’s orgasm is intense, the shock of it rippling through his body. He’s fully on top of Mitch, his face resting in Mitch’s neck. He’s breathing heavy as his orgasm subsides. 

Mitch is holding onto him, his hands rubbing lightly across his back. 

“I think you’ve killed me,” Auston says as he lifts his head up and meets Mitch’s eyes. 

Mitch is smiling at him, his cheeks flushed and his all messy, “That’s not good, you can’t die,” Mitch says and smiles even wider, “Who’s gonna get all the 2-goal games if you do?” 

Auston laughs and kisses Mitch, “I got 3 tonight, ok” He says against Mitch’s lips. 

Auston’s slowly slides out of Mitch and he whines in response. 

“Sorry,” Auston says as he moves behind Mitch. 

Mitch grabs the blankets and throws them on top of their bodies. Auston slides his arm around Mitch’s waist, pulling him in close. 

“I hope you enjoyed coming three times,” Mitch says softly, “It was the best thing I could think of,” 

“I did,” Auston says with a chuckle, “Thanks, baby,”

**Author's Note:**

> need to bathe in holy water now
> 
> any feedback is deeply appreciated :) 
> 
> join me on twitter: @theIuvwitch_ (the L is a capital i)


End file.
